Romeo and Juliet
by Lucinda Primrose Belacqua
Summary: Formally Daddy's Girl: When Hermione's life takes an all expenses paid trip to hell, who will be there to save the day? Please note: Some of the spells used in this fanfic are not in the original harry potter series. So if you don't recognise a spell, it's probably one I made up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hermione**

_Mione,_

_How are you holding up? We heard about you and Ron… We're really sorry. We just wanted to let you know, if you need a friend or two, we are always here for you…_

_Your ever loving friends,_

_Harry and Gin_

Hermione tossed the letter aside after reading it for the fifth time. By now it was covered in tear stains. She shouldn't be crying over Ron, she scolded herself. He wasn't worth the exhaustion. Guiltily, she picked up her quill and wrote a reply

_Harry and Gin,_

_Thanks for the concern. You are amazing friends. I'm coping well. Ron's giving me a month to find a new apartment before he kicks me out. So I suppose it's not all bad. As for the wedding, it's off obviously but Ron won't let me take off the engagement ring. I guess he's still a little possessive over me… Once I find my own place and get settled, I promise I'll visit you._

_Your faithful friend,_

_Hermione G._

Hermione called out to Zenith, her owl. She tied the letter to her claw and whispered

"Bring this to Harry"

With that, Zenith was gone into the night. Crookshanks jumped on Hermione's lap, gently purring as Hermione stroked his matted, untidy fur.

"At least I have you, Crookshanks. At least I have you."

* * *

**Draco**

**The Golden Duo?**

_Harry, Hermione and Ron, the golden Trio, have been reduced to two after the recent break up of couple of the year Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Ron dumped Hermione just a week before their wedding. Unfortunately due to unknown reasons, the pair will not disclose anything else to the media but as soon as we hear more we will tell our faithful readers!_

Draco couldn't help smirking at the front page headline of the daily prophet. Deep, deep inside his heart, he felt a little sorry for Hermione. Dumped a week before her wedding. Not that he cared. Or at least that's what he tried to convince himself. He was about to put the paper down when he caught a glimpse of the picture. Ron and Hermione kissing. As they pulled apart, Hermione laughed and smiled. Real laughter, real joy. But there seemed to be something wrong with Ron's smile in return. He'd seen enough. He picked up his quill and started to write.

_Miss Granger,_

_Me contacting you doesn't mean anything. It's just, I read about you and Ron in the Prophet and I wanted to let you know that I always knew that Weasel would leave you. I bet he's kicking you out tomorrow, isn't he? Look if you need an apartment, I've got one spare. I'd only put it up for sale anyways. Just let me know if you're interested, ok? _

_D. Malfoy_

He didn't care about her feelings, he told himself. He just wanted her to stay off the streets, safe.

* * *

**Hermione**

_Draco,_

_First of all thank you. I appreciate the concern, but an apartment won't be necessary. I applied for a job at The Leaky Caldron and they offered me a room for cheap. It comes out of my wages. I don't get paid much, but it's enough to get food for the week and some clothes. I can get by. Sell the apartment so you can get your own place, your mother has enough on her plate without paying to keep you alive. _

_Hermione G._

At first Hermione was shocked by the letter and even laughed while reading it. After the shock, she set about writing a reply. Out of politeness and to show she appreciated his kind gesture. Which she did, in her own special way. It wasn't just the gesture she appreciated. It was the laughter, the glimpse of happiness she felt. Though he didn't realise it, he'd given her hope. That someone other than Harry cared about her feelings. After the media spread it around, she felt exposed and embarrassed. Embarrassed by the pitying looks she received. Embarrassed at the way people looked at her in Diagon Alley. Embarrassed at being embarrassed. At least the promise of a job, a new chance at life, would be a reason for her to get changed out of her comfy pjs and back into the wizarding world. Her only problem was… Ron. He often drank there on Friday occasionally dragging some of his mates down with him. She didn't want the humiliation of facing him in the bar. Especially after seeing her 'uniform'. Seriously, it couldn't get sluttier if she was wearing lingerie. No, she shouldn't worry about Ron. He'd obviously moved on, now that Lavender was back on the scene. _I wonder what the male bartenders are wearing…_ she thought cheekily. She was single now after all. And wearing 'this' it would be like throwing a lamb in a lion's den. Why did she like that feeling? Maybe she was all grown up… After graduation, she didn't feel that different. Maybe cause before Ron had always been there a constant reminder of her childish days. Now she was free and ready to grow up and blossom. Even if it meant taking baby steps. You have to go backwards to go forwards she reminded herself as she kissed goodbye the flat that had been her home for just over a year. The flat she had decorated with just a few pots of paint. She sighed remembering…

* * *

_"You sure you don't want to use magic?"_

_"No… It's more fun this way!"_

_Ron looked Hermione in the eye, clearly not convinced at his future wife's claim. But he saw the look in her eye, a look of hope, of happiness_

_"Ok… fine."_

_He agreed, sighing. She kissed his cheek_

_"Thanks, sweetie!"_

_She started painting. At first, block colours for the living room. White mostly with black for a touch of class. She then moved onto the bedrooms, starting with the master. Painting big beautiful flowers all over the walls, singing as she went_

**_"So she said what's the problem baby?_**

**_What's the problem?_**

**_I don't know_**

**_Well maybe I'm in love_**

**_Think about it every time_**

**_I think about it_**

**_Can't stop thinking 'bout it"_**

_Ron sighed. A muggle song, so he obviously didn't know it. Despite the fact his dad studied them. He didn't really care to listen to anything his dad said and didn't regret it. He always found muggles slightly boring. Even Hermione at times…_

* * *

**Draco**

_Hermione,_

_You can be a real cow sometimes, you know? I ain't selling the apartment. I don't trust The Leaky Cauldron. But if you insist, I'll leave you be. Write to me if you need anything, ok?_

_Draco Malfoy_

What Draco didn't tell Hermione, was that he'd be paying her a little surprise visit… Just to be on the safe side.

* * *

**With thanks to AeronaVxx, my good friend, who gave me a hand with some of the difficult parts of this fan fic. Please Review, it really helps me out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"So that's, two butter beers and a witches brew?"

"Yes, thanks"

Some customers are nice. Like that guy for instance. He looked at the person, not the body and laughed at the dodgy jokes I cracked to lighten the mood. Others take the alternative route. I can see them undressing me with their eyes. Pervs. I try to avoid them at all costs making firm friends with a slightly less attractive older woman, Susan, who is privileged with more clothes while on the job. She often steps in for me when some guys go out of line. Which is the majority of them. I just ignore it. The less attention I give them, the more amount of dignity I am allowed to keep. After all, what little dignity I have left is precious and precious things are easier to lose.

It's Friday. Judgement day. 10 o'clock, the time Ron often comes to the Cauldron to watch the Quidditch and have a laugh with mates. Now I know why he comes in here. As I am not the only poor unfortunate soul cursed with this 'outfit'. Men, I'll never understand them. I started to remember little details about Ron… The way he wore an overcoat at the end of January, when the weather was still cold. Speaking of which I'm fecking freezing in this uniform. Wonder if they'll let me wear a jumper… Doubt it. The woman in the position I took probably froze to death. Or ended up in some random dude's bed. Either way, you're pretty screwed. I hear a bell ring as another customer walks in… wearing an overcoat… oh shyat…

"Hermione, sweetie can you get that? I got my hands full at the moment."

I hear Susan call from the brewery. I desperately look around for somebody else on shift. Edgar maybe, Claire? Even poor Lucy who wears about as much as I do. I'd rather have him gaping at her than laughing at me… Or even perving me up. You never know… Then I remember Sue and I are the only ones on shift. Oh, Merlin's beard… Trying to walk gracefully in my 8 inch heels that I can barely stand in, I move to the table.

"Hello and welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. May I take your order?"

The man looks up at me, smirking

"You, me and a bottle of wine at my place?"

I'd recognise that annoying, aristocratic voice anywhere

"Draco, what the hell you are doing here?"

"Two things. One, Nice to see you too. Two, how did you know it was me?"

He sounds almost disappointed, like I'd ruined the end of an amazing book.

"I could hear your personality seeping out of your words."

He brightens up considerably until I added

"Basically, I noticed you were a prat."

"So poetic… Like a mini Shakespeare." He says patting my head

"At least you know who he is." I say grabbing his wrist and putting it back on the table before it got anymore awkward. Not that that's humanely possible. He pretends to think, teasing me…

"Isn't he the dude who wrote _Romeo and Juliet? _I remember reading that. It kinda reminded me of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor falling in love. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

"Nice try but I've got a fan club." I say, gesturing at the leering men behind me.

"So you have." he says, a slight tone of bitterness to his voice. He pats my shoulder, pityingly. One of the guys stepped up to challenge him

"Hey, mate, join the back of the queue."

Draco laughs, the venom oozing off of his tongue.

"Someone of my high stature hanging out with a bunch of peasants now that would be entertaining."

I try not to snort as the huge bulk of man slops back into his seat, defeated. Seems like the liquor and 'images' have drained him of all enthusiasm. Draco gently held my arm, pulling me back to reality.

"Now, where were we?"

Before I can answer, a man of about 40 gets up from his seat and stands next to me. His breath reeks of cider and intoxicates me. I feel Draco tense up, grabbing my arm firmly. _Possessive are we? _I think. It takes me a while to realise I said it out loud. Draco gives me a dirty look as the lads laugh.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks." The man says, slurring his words

"There is more than enough of you to go around"

I feel his hand make contact with my arse, a little pain afterwards, making it clear he'd slapped it. I winced slightly. I saw Draco's face darken like I'd just told him that I was pregnant and he was the father. _Yep, definitely possessive _I thought, careful to keep my thoughts firmly in my head.

"See you around, babes" The guy says and staggered out of the pub. I feel Draco start to stand, his fists clenched. I fear for the guy's safety, not his.

"Stop before you do something you regret. Azkaban's not the most popular place on the real estate market."

My joke was neither funny nor witty but it made his face soften. I feel the blood flow back down through my arm as his grip around my arm loosens a little; losing my fingers wasn't the best option at the moment. He stands slowly and walks towards the door, gesturing to me to follow him. I decide to follow, pretty soon regretting the choice I made. I knew it was cold inside, outside… It was like the North Pole. I could almost imagine a couple of penguins toddling through the square. As we walked out the door, a mob of recent Hogwarts graduates came towards us. A lot of them had Butterbeer bottles in their hands. They were obviously drunk. I felt Draco move closer to me, his warm body hiding me. As the students move on, I noticed Ginny was amongst them. I was about to approach her, make sure she was alright, when Draco stops me

"You don't want her to see you like this…" he whispers gently.

"I know…"

"Hermione, what else have they done to you?"

* * *

**Third person POV**

Hermione bites her lip, considering his question. For a second, he didn't see a beautiful, clever adult, he saw a scared, little child.

"Hermione, I want to help you."

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. For a second, Draco thought she was going to sob there and then, but Hermione was better than that.

"Basically the same as what you saw. A few have tried to kiss me, two have succeeded…" she shuddered, remembering. Mistaking her shudder for cold, Draco took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders and huddled her close to him.

"You're coming with me."

"No, Draco-"

"Now, now young lady…"

Suddenly inspiration hit Hermione.

"But Daddy!"

_You've got to be kidding me. _Draco thought, slightly amused by Hermione's display. Instead of arguing, Draco picked her up in a fireman's lift and carried her down the street, kicking and screaming. After about ten minutes, Draco got fed up.

"Hermione, do you want to draw attention to yourself? Be discreet and shut up!"

For the rest of the journey she did just that, relaxing into Draco's shoulder. Draco could feel her warm body pressed against his shoulder. _So fragile_ he thought _she could snap like a twig_. They were walking towards a black limousine. As Draco dumped her in, Hermione smirked

"What happened to discreet?"

"I prefer to ride in style and comfort. I didn't think I'd have an extra passenger…"

Hermione groaned

"You haven't changed, Draco."

"Neither have you, Hermione. Neither have you."

* * *

**Again thanks to AeronaVxx for giving me a hand with this chapter. Thanks also to annaea3077 and to my followers. It's nice to know you guys like it! Also I forgot to give credit to ****_Accidentally in love _****by counting crows which was the song that Hermione was singing while she was painting in the previous chapter. Also which POV did you prefer?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Wakey, Wakey sleeping beauty!"

I groan. Yawning I sit up, convinced I was still sleeping. I'd woken up in a luxury bedroom, velvet covers and a beautiful view out of the window. The walls are a sheer white like my living room in the old flat. Classy. It takes me a while to realise where the voice came from. Draco Malfoy was lying half naked next to me, absent-mindedly playing with my hair.

"Draco!"

I jump up from my bed immediately, the blanket still draped over my shoulders. Draco laughs

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Did Daddy scare you?"

"Get out of my room!"

Draco looks at me, mock hurt.

"I'd love to, but I was here first." He says childishly, poking his tongue out at me mockingly.

"I'll sleep in the living room then."

I get up to leave but Draco's quicker than me. He gets there first and blocks the exit.

"One of my… friends is sleeping there at the moment. He's here for business reasons."

"Who?"

He looks at me, before glancing at the wall

"Blaise… Blaise Zabini."

"Oh… Ok."

He looks me in the eye

"Look. He doesn't know you're here so… stay here, ok?"

I scowl at him. He grins and leaves the room, leaving the door wide open. I make a break for it, but can't get through. I'm launched back and land on the bed. I hear muffled laughter coming from the corridor. _Damn you Draco! Why are you such a good wizard?_ I thought, annoyed. He'd used a _murus _spell. This spell was often used to block opponents' shots and to flee from battle as it makes an invisible shield. Or in this case, stop me from escaping. Great… However the spell can only last for up to 5 hours, something Draco probably forgot. At least I have 5 hours to plan my attack…

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Hermione scowls at me. I grin at her and leave. I've already enchanted a _murus_ spell over the door which should keep her in the bedroom for a while. I couldn't help snickering when I see her try to run for the door, immediately getting launched onto the bed. She's smart so it wouldn't take long for her to realise what spell I'd enchanted. I failed to remember if there was a time limit on the spell so decided to risk it. I walked into the living room where Blaise was sitting, attacking a mountain of paper work.

"Morning."

"Hey Drake."

I look at the paper work and whistle.

"Do you ever get a break?"

That makes him laugh lightly

"Naw, breaks don't exist in the ministry."

"No wonder Granger quit…"

Blaise looks up at me

"She didn't quit. Weasley bribed the ministry. Her or the money."

I was shocked. I had no idea Weasley would sink so low just to see his fiancé suffer.

"Well that's... low."

Blaise runs a hand through his hair

"Yeah. Why are you so interested anyway?"

He seems suspicious. I shrug my shoulders casually.

"I saw her the other day in the paper."

Blaise's mouth forms an O and returns to his work. I offer to give him a hand but he refuses. Instead I sit beside him and sipping coffee and reading one of my books, occasionally glimpsing at my room. I see Hermione pacing up and down, planning her escape. I can't help snickering. Blaise looks at me strangely, convinced I'm going insane. I ignore him and keep my nose in my book. As I glance at the clock, I notice nearly 3 hours have been since I set the enchantment. Not that it matters, after all there's no time limit.

"Umm… Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Theo and Pansy will be here in a couple of hours."

"Yes and?"

"Maybe you should get changed into something more… appropriate."

I look down and realise I'm only wearing my boxers. _That's why Granger freaked out… _

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I glance at the clock anxiously. 2 hours to go. I'm going to kill him when I get out of here, after I humiliate him. I tugged a brush through my hair, trying to get my unruly curls to do something. Once I'd tamed them into a parting, I looked at myself in the mirror. I look like a prostitute… Honestly, how can they make me wear this every night? I swallow, determined not to cry. I hear footsteps as Draco walks into the room. He says nothing just grabs a suit, smiles at me and leaves. I hear him start the shower. It reminds me how filthy I am. Last time I showered was a week ago. I decided to make my way to the en suite to have a quick wash. It was as big as my room in The Leaky Cauldron, with a beautiful Victorian bath and a corner shower. I quickly strip, dumping my clothes in a pile in the corner, grab the fluffiest bath towel I can find and start the shower. At first the water is cold and makes me jump a little but then the hot water kicks in and soaks my skin. I feel better already. I've always sung in the shower, it's a habit…

_"Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone  
You're dedicated_

_You took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone"  
_For the first time since the breakup, I felt… real. Alive, pumped and happy. I switched off the shower and dried myself off.

_"When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were doing that girl next door, what ja do that for  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day_

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile

_At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile."_

I was still humming when I left the en suite, happy.

"Well, well, well…"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Draco was leaning on the door frame, smirking at me blocking my exit. Not that I could use it…

"Who knew the nightingale had a voice?"

I sigh, he'd obviously heard me singing

"What do you want?"

Draco moved closer, towering over me.

"What I _want _is different to what I _need._"

He grabbed my hand and looked at the ring finger.

"Why do you still wear that?"

I twisted out of Draco's grasp

"To keep perverts like you at bay."

"Touchy are we?"

"Oh, get lost!"

"Oh come on Granger, you can do better than that."

I grind my teeth

"Get out, Malfoy, or I swear I'll… I'll…"

He smirks at me, triumphant. I sigh

"Look I really can't be bothered with you right now… So please leave a message and I'll return your call."

I shove him out of the room and slam the door. I hear him laughing. _We'll see who has the last laugh…_

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long to be published. I'm over the moon at the moment! The support from everyone has been amazing! Thanks to all my followers, favourites (!) and everyone that helped me with this. Part two will be up soon. With thanks to ****_Since you've been gone _****by Kelly Clarkson and ****_Smile _****by Lily Allen, the songs Hermione sang in this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Chapter 3.5**

* * *

**Draco**

It's like the Slytherin common rooms all over again. Though some things have changed. Pansy was quieter than usual but Theo was just the same, making a couple of sarcastic comments every now and then but mostly checking through paper work. Blaise was arrogant as usual, trying to impress us. I rolled my eyes and Theo mimed hanging himself. Pansy and I chuckled. Something was sparkling in the light, coming from her finger. I looked at her, confused

"My boyfriend proposed to me a week ago."

I nodded; she obviously didn't want to make a big scene out of it. Just another guy that treated her like dirt. Myself included. To be honest, Pansy's not great when it comes to guys. Her boyfriend always ended up cheating on her or using her for her cash. She's still just as naïve as she was in first year, a little witch in a big school. I was about to finish our conversation when I heard a thud from the bedroom. Crap. Everyone turned, distracted by the noise. Eventually, they relaxed. I stood up and made my way towards the room. _Granger, don't do anything stupid…_

* * *

**Hermione**

THUD! Why won't the door open?! For Merlin's sake, He didn't lock it! Why the hell is it…? Oh wait. I still have two more minutes to go. I'm so stupid sometimes I swear… I hear three knocks. Swallowing, I back away from the door, scared Pansy'll be standing there

"Granger… It's me."

I open the door and Draco's standing there just staring at me. Then he smirks, his eyes scanning my outfit.

"You don't need to wear that you know. I do have spare clothes"

"Do I look like I care?"

He shrugs and moves down my body, his eyes tracing my figure. He wolf whistles

"I didn't know you had legs!"

I blush furiously.

"Well… Well… How do you expect me to walk?"

He smiles wryly

"Touché."

"What do you-"

I stopped remembering what happened last time

"Why are you here?"

"Can't I check on you every now and then?"

"Yes- Wait! I mean, no. No, Malfoy, you have visitors… Aren't they going to find it a little- odd that you constantly get up to pee? Cause I take it that's-"

And that's when he kisses me, his lips like velvet against my chapped ones. At first I tried to resist, pushing him away. But there was something nice about his warm body pressed against mine, his warm tongue trying to fight its way in to my mouth. I felt myself giving up and kissing him back. I felt myself liking it. Liking him… I pull away and take a step back.

"Go."

He sneers

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"Bog off, Malfoy."

He leaned close to me and whispered

"Say what you like beautiful, I know the truth."

He kissed my forehead and left me, standing there in the doorway.

_I'm soooo getting you back for that, Malfoy. Just you wait._

* * *

**Hey guys! This isn't really a chapter as such. It's basically something that can't be on the next chapter so I chucked it in. No song this time. Seriously guys, 14 followers and 4 favourites already! That's amazing. I'm so glad so many people like this! I'll definitely continue it. Chapter 4's going out tomorrow.**


End file.
